Adventuring Again
by MissSarahG1
Summary: Sequel to The Return of Rose Tyler. This story starts off with Rose and the Doctor having just dropped everyone else (except Martha) off on the Earth in this Universe and sees them get to know each other once again while Martha increasingly feels like a third wheel, will she stay?
1. Chapter 1

**Adventuring Again**

(This story starts off with Rose and the Doctor having just dropped everyone else (except Martha) off on the Earth in this Universe and sees them get to know each other once again while Martha increasingly feels like a third wheel, will she stay)?

**Chapter 1**

(Rose is the last one back in the TARDIS after dropping Mickey, Jake, Pete, Jackie and the newborn Anthony 'Tony' Tyler off on Earth in this Universe. She walks up to the Doctor who is stood next to the console).

Doctor: Are you ok?

Rose: Yeah, it's just gonna be weird not having them around.

Doctor: I promise we'll visit them as often as we can

Rose: I didn't think you did domestic?

Doctor: Well you've got a little brother; don't want him to forget you do we?

Rose: Thank you Doctor

(She hugs him)

Doctor: Alright then ladies, where would you like to go? I can do Earth in 6379 when the biggest theme park on the planet opened, tea and biscuits with Jane Austen, dance lessons with Fred Astaire. What do you think, where would you like to go?

(Martha and Rose look at each other and then back at the Doctor)

Martha and Rose: Anywhere.

Doctor: That I can do, hold on tight.

(They all hold onto sections of the TARDIS console. A minute later the TARDIS is still flying through the Vortex)

Martha: So Rose, the Doctor never said, how did you two meet?

Rose: I used to work in Hendricks department store, and one day I went down to the basement, where I was corned by shop window dummies...

Martha: Dummies?

Rose: Technically they were Autons.

Martha: What are Autons?

Doctor: Artificial life form controlled by the Nestene Consciousness.

Rose: Yeah so anyway, I was getting corned by them, then someone grabbed my hand, It was the Doctor, he looked at me and said Run and I haven't stopped.

Doctor: I was all Northern back then wasn't I?

Rose: Yeah all Northern, with a leather jacket and big ears.

Doctor: My ears were not that big!

Rose: They so were

Martha: I don't understand?

Doctor: The first time I met Rose was before I regenerated.

Martha: Regenerated?

Doctor: It's this special thing that Time-Lords can do, whenever we're about to die, we can change every cell in our bodies, essentially we become someone else but with the same memories.

Rose: Here let me show you

(Rose then gets out her phone and shows Martha a picture of the Ninth Doctor)

Martha: Woah nelly! You were right about those ears Rose.

(The two women then laugh and the Doctor looks affronted. A few moments later the TARDIS lands)

Doctor: Wherever we are, we're here.

Martha: And where is that?

Rose: Yeah, where are we Doctor?

Doctor: Let's just say you're going to need to change

(The three of them leave the ship and find a man dressed in regal clothes from a past era in time)

Man: Doctor?

Rose: Doctor do you know him?

Doctor: Yes I do, Rose Tyler, Martha Jones may I introduce his Majesty King Charles II of England, Scotland and Ireland.

**End of Chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rose: Are you serious?

Doctor: Absolutely

King Charles II: Doctor my friend, it is good to see you again.

Doctor: You too, how long as it been

King Charles II: 8 years, you helped with a problem at my 35th birthday party.

Doctor: That's right, a Plasmavore had been snacking on members of the court.

Martha: Like Mrs Finnegan

Rose: Who's Mrs Finnegan?

Doctor: The first villain Martha encountered, tell you about it later.

King Charles II: So what are you doing here now Doctor, there's nothing strange afoot, at least not that I know of.

Doctor: Oh I just thought that I would bring my friends here for a nice stroll, maybe some tea and cakes.

King Charles II: I can have a small meal ready out in the garden for the four of us in under thirty minutes.

Rose: Wait hold on, where are we?

King Charles II: Why Buckingham Palace of course

(Half an hour later, the Doctor, Rose, Martha and King Charles are sat around a table in the garden of Buckingham Palace drinking tea and eating finger sandwiches)

Martha: I can't believe we're drinking tea with King Charles II

Rose: I know, funny thing is he isn't the first royal I've met

Martha: Really!

Rose: Yeah me and the Doctor met Queen Victoria

Martha: Cool, well I sort of met Elizabeth I, she stormed into the Globe during our adventure with William Shakespeare.

King Charles II: Did I just hear you say you met Queen Elizabeth and Shakespeare?

Doctor: Yes, sorry did I mention I can travel in time.

(Then before anyone else can say anything a woman's scream is heard from the far end of the garden)

Rose: Looks like there's a mystery here after all

Martha: Isn't there always?

Doctor: Come on let's go

(The Doctor, Rose and Martha then run towards the sound of the scream)

**End of Chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(The Doctor, Martha and Rose arrive in the area where the scream came from followed King Charles who is flanked by 3 guards to see a young woman lying on the floor next to an apple tree with a basket next to her and apples all over the ground)

King Charles II: Oh my! What happened here?

Doctor: Hello there young lady, my name's the Doctor, can you tell me your name please?

Woman: Maud, Maud Longton.

Doctor: Well Maud Longton can you tell me what caused you to scream?

Maud: I saw something, something frightening

Rose: Hi Maud, I'm Rose; I know it's scary, but we need details if myself and my friends are going to be able to help.

Maud: A small person in blue armour came running past me though it could not have been a person, it had a large brown head and I am certain it was carrying some sort of weapon.

Doctor: Sontaran

King Charles II: What is a Sontaran Doctor?

Doctor: They're a race of small humanoids from the planet Sontar, obsessed with battle and in a war with a race called the Rutans for many, many years.

Maud: What does that mean?

Doctor: Trouble, that's what it means, King Charles, Maud here is going to need some care, especially for that cut on her head.

King Charles II: Of course, Tobias, take her inside and see to it she gets the care she needs

Tobias: Yes your majesty

(The guard Tobias helps Maud up and takes her inside)

Martha: What are we going to do?

King Charles II: Let me suggest that we go to my office and talk there

Doctor: Great suggestion Charlie boy lets go.

(Inside Buckingham Palace a few minutes later, the Doctor, Martha and Rose are alone with King Charles in his office)

King Charles II: So what do we do about these Sontarans?

Martha: Ask him over there staring out the window.

Rose: Doctor, what do you think we should do?

Doctor: I don't know about you but I'm off for an audience with the Sontaran leader.

**End of Chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

King Charles II: Are you sure that's wise my friend?

Doctor: Everywhere I turn, there's danger, it chases me like a moth to a flame

Rose: Don't act like you don't like it

Martha: So what do we do then?

Doctor: We do nothing, I go and find the Sontaran base and you stay here to reinforce the defences in case they have any bright ideas about attacking the palace.

Rose: Oh no you don't mister, I've just found you again, I'm not leaving your side.

Doctor: Fine, Rose with me, Martha stay here with his majesty

Martha: Sure

Doctor: King Charles, look after her.

King Charles II: You have my word.

Doctor: Martha, in case anyone asks you are Lady Martha Jones of Freedonia and we are Sir Doctor of TARDIS and Dame Rose of the Powell Estate.

Martha: Got it

Doctor: Come on then Rose, we'll be back as soon as possible.

(The Doctor and Rose then leave the room, when they are outside the palace Rose is walking arm in arm with the Doctor while he scans the area with the sonic in his other hand)

Rose: I've missed you so much Doctor, what about you, have you missed me?

Doctor: Rose Marion Tyler, don't you doubt for single minute that I haven't missed you with both my hearts because I have, so much.

Rose: I never stopped loving you, you know, never.

Doctor: I know, and I feel the same, for as long as I live, I will always love you, always.

(She then kisses him on the cheek)

Doctor: What was that for?

Rose: For being sweet, so come on, found anything yet?

Doctor: Huh! What?

Rose: The Sontarans, got anything on the sonic yet?

Doctor: No, not ... oh hold on, I stand corrected, follow me Tyler, let's see if you can catch up

(The Doctor starts running up the street)

Rose: Hey get back here Time Lord

(Rose then starts chasing after him. Back at the Palace with Martha and the King who are walking through the main entrance hall)

King Charles II: The Doctor said that we'll need extra defences, what would you suggest Miss Jones?

Martha: Well your majesty I'd say that we post 2 guards at every door and reinforce anything that we can, we also need to keep you safe, you're not meant to die ... yet.

King Charles II: What do you mean?

Martha: From the future remember, I know everything, not as much as the Doctor but still.

(The butler then comes up to them)

King Charles II: Ah Thomas, what is it?

Thomas: Dinner is almost ready sire.

King Charles II: Thank you, you may go

(Thomas walks away)

King Charles II: Would you join me for dinner with my wife, the Queen?

Martha: Sure

(In the dining room Charles offers Martha a seat to his left and a couple of minutes later Queen Catherine of Braganza entered the room)

Queen Catherine: Charles, darling, I've heard about all of the commotion today, I hope you are ok?

King Charles II: I am fine, thank you my dear.

Queen Catherine: Oh, hello there, who may I ask are you?

King Charles II: May I introduce Lady Martha Jones of Freedonia

(Martha gets out of her seat and curtsies to the Queen)

Martha: Pleasure to make you acquaintance Ma'am.

(The three of them sit down)

Queen Catherine: I have never heard of Freedonia Lady Martha

Martha: Well your majesty that's because it is a very small country further south.

King Charles II: Lady Martha here is a friend of the Doctor.

Queen Catherine: The Doctor is here?

King Charles II: Yes he and another friend who is called Dame Rose of the Powell Estate have gone off to find the source of earlier's commotion.

Queen Catherine: Is that so? Well them we must hope they find it

(Rose finally catches up to the doctor outside of a very large gate)

Rose: That was so not far, you've got flats on, I'm in heels, is this is it then, are the Sontarans in there?

Doctor: Yes Rose, they are.

End of Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Rose: So how do you want to do this, how are gonna get in?

Doctor: Same way as usual of course, with the sonic.

(The Doctor points the sonic at the gates and when they are open he offers his arm to Rose)

Doctor: Care to join me for a walk into possible danger Dame Rose?

Rose: Why Sir Doctor I can think of nothing better.

(Rose takes his arm and they walk down the path. Back at the Palace Martha is still dining with the King and Queen)

Queen Catherine: I saw on my way here that the defences of the Palace are being strengthened, why is that?

King Charles II: It is something to do with the alien problem which the Doctor is investigating, I will let Martha here tell you more.

Martha: Right well you see your majesty one of your employees saw an alien called a Sontaran in the garden a little while ago which gave her a fright so he's gone to find their base before they or their enemies can invade the palace.

Queen Catherine: Their enemies?

Martha: Yes the Sontarans are in a war with another race called Rutans and the Doctor is worried that because the Sontarans are here that the Rutans might be too.

Queen Catherine: I now see the reason why the Palace is being reinforced.

Martha: Hopefully the Doctor won't be long and he'll be able to make sure that the reinforcements are all good.

(Back with the Doctor and Rose)

Rose: So are we gonna find a way to sneak in or what?

Doctor: Rose Tyler, that's rude, we're just gonna knock on the front door.

Rose: Is that wise Doctor?

Doctor: Probably not, let's just do it anyway.

(The Doctor then knocks on the door and a second later he notices a camera come out from the wall above the door so he looks straight into it)

Doctor: Sontarans! That's right, I know who you are, now are you gonna let me in so I can stop you or are me and my friend here gonna be forced to break in.

(The door then mysteriously opens by itself, the Doctor and Rose step into the building and see an empty hallway)

Rose: Well that wasn't creepy at all was it?

Doctor: Oh come on Rose, don't think of it as creepy, think of it as a pleasant house that is totally not scary at all.

Rose: Easy for you to say, I feel like I'm walking into the Lion's Den.

(Then a small troop of four helmeted 4 foot aliens come through a door at the far end of the corridor)

Rose: Please tell me you know what you're doing?

Doctor: What do you take me for?

**End of Chapter**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

(The leader of the small troop of Sontarans takes his helmet off when he is just a foot or so away from the Doctor and Rose)

Sontaran 1: Who are you to come in here and demand things of the Sontarans?"

Doctor: Oh I think you know who I am but I'd like to see the leader, not one of his underlings, so I'm gonna say something I've always wanted to, take me to your leader.

Rose: (whispers) You are SUCH an idiot.

Doctor: Rose its rude to whisper

Rose: Sorry, you are SUCH an idiot!

Doctor: Do you want to find out what they're up to or not?

Sontaran 1: You will cease talking and follow me.

Doctor: Right yes, lead the way big fella, or should I say short fella.

(Rose laughs. With Martha, King Charles II and Queen Catherine of Braganza who have retired to the drawing room)

Martha: Your majesties, which room in the palace is the most protected?

Queen Catherine: That would be our private rooms.

Martha: Okay, we need to get you two up there, because whatever else happens today, you two cannot die.

King Charles II: Of course, follow us Lady Martha

(A few minutes later in the room King Charles uses as an office)

Martha: Right then, there are four guards outside of this room and until this is all over, I do not want either of you to leave this room, got it?

Queen Catherine: Why are you so intent on us not dying today Martha?

Martha: Because your majesty, I am from the future and I know for a fact that neither of you are supposed to die for a while yet.

King Charles II: Where in god's name is the Doctor?

Martha: Knowing him, right now he's probably in a whole lot of trouble.

(In a large room, which should be the ballroom many Sontarans are hovering around futuristic monitors)

Sontaran 1: Lieutenant Laarg, fetch General Haarg, our prisoners would like to see him

Lieutant Laarg: Yes Major Tark.

(A few minutes later a dehelmeted General Haarg approaches the Doctor and Rose)

General Haarg: I am General Haarg of the 4th Sontaran Battle Fleet known as Haarg the Crusher.

Doctor: Because you're good at crushing Ice or because you're good at crushing enemies

(No one says anything)

Doctor: What, it was a joke. I know who are Haarg, so it would be very rude of me to not introduce myself and my companion here would it not?

Rose: Oh it would

Doctor: Well then, I'm the Doctor and my friend here is called Rose and we are here to stop you. You see General this planet is a level 5, meaning that though they are primitive you are not allowed to engage in warfare on it.

General Haarg: We are Sontarans and we do not obey to Galactic Law, not when there is a war we must fight.

Doctor: Oh, still losing are we?

General Haarg: Sir, you impugn my honour.

Doctor: I'm really glad you didn't say belittle.

Rose: Is it wise to anger them?

Doctor: Probably not, let's just see what happens.

**End of Chapter**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

General Haarg: Put the prisoners in a cell

Sontaran 1: Yes sir

(The Doctor and Rose are then manhandled across the room)

Doctor: I'll be back

Rose: Seriously?

Doctor: What?

(Minutes later the Doctor and Rose are thrown into a cell and locked inside before the Sontarans go back to through the door)

Rose: What do we do know?

Doctor: Give me a minute to think

(The two of them then sit next to each other with their backs against the wall with Rose leaning her head on the Doctor's shoulder)

Rose: I've missed you Doctor

Doctor: So you've said

Rose: You don't understand though, travelling with you, living that life it's all amazing and wonderful and extraordinary but then we just get ripped away, it's like with Sarah Jane. The amount of time we spend with you just seems like a drop in the ocean to you, you live this life all the time, spending practically every waking moment in danger of some sort, it's different for you. But us humans we spend our time with you in such awe of everything you do, loving every moment of our adventures and then, when we just get torn away and go back to living a mundane existence it's awful.

Doctor: Trust me Rose Tyler, you existence has never been mundane.

Rose: But you must see my point though?

Doctor: I do, but if I ever just for a second let myself think about how each and every one of you left me I would not be able to go on.

Rose: I love you Doctor

Doctor: And I love you Rose Tyler

(The Doctor and Rose kiss each other on the lips)

Rose: So how are we getting out of here?

Doctor: Oh right, yes of course, getting out, umm, sorry what did you say?

Rose: (laughs) Getting out of here, you know stopping the Sontarans

Doctor: Got it

(The Doctor pulls out the Sonic Screwdriver from his pocket)

Doctor: Would you like to do the honours Miss Tyler?

Rose: Okay

(Rose takes the Sonic off him and tries to unlock the cell door, but it doesn't work)

Rose: Damn it, it must be dead bolted, how are we gonna get out now?

(Then the TARDIS materialises in the corner of the cell and Martha sticks her head out)

Martha: I heard there were people in need of escaping, do you know where they are?

Doctor: Martha Jones, you are brilliant

Martha: Oh I know, now get in

(In the TARDIS)

Rose: Thanks for the rescue Martha

Martha: You're welcome

Doctor: Who wants to give them Sontarans a surprise?

(They materialise in the main room being used by the Sontarans right infront of General Haarg and step just outside of the box but not so far away that they leave the force field it projects)

Doctor: All right there Haarg me old mate? I told you I'd be back

General Haarg: Fire weapons

(Sontarans aim the guns and fire but the TARDIS force field keeps them safe)

Doctor: Know this Haarg, I will stop you and get you off this planet, I swear it in the name of the Time Lords

(The Doctor, Rose and Martha go back inside the TARDIS and it dematerialises)

**End of Chapter**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

(In the TARDIS, after they had dematerialised from the Sontaran stronghold)

Rose: So what are we going to do? How are we gonna stop the Sontarans?

Doctor: Not sure, first we need to get back to Palace. Martha, how are things there?

Martha: Good, I've had the defences reinforced and King Charles and Queen Catherine are locked away in their private rooms, where they'll be safe and sound, can't have them dying before their time now can we?

Doctor: Great, okay, we'll go back there and I'll make sure all the things you've done to protect the palace are ok and all while I come up with a plan.

Martha: You mean you haven't got anything?

Rose: How long have you been travelling with him Martha?

Martha: A few months, why?

Rose: Haven't you learned by now that he makes his plans up as he goes along.

(A little while later the Doctor lands the TARDIS in the King and Queen's private rooms and leave the three of them leave the ship)

Queen Catherine: Doctor!

Doctor: Oh hello your majesty, how are you?

Queen Catherine: I am well, yourself?

Doctor: Can't complain, trying to stop a war from tearing apart the planet, but otherwise I'm good. Oh and before I forget, Queen Catherine of Braganza, this is Dame Rose of the Powell Estate, Dame Rose this is Queen Catherine.

Rose: A pleasure to meet you your majesty

Queen Catherine: And you Dame Rose.

King Charles II: How did your meeting with the Sontarans go Doctor?

Doctor: Let's just say we're not the best of friends.

Rose: They locked us up.

King Charles II: They did?

Rose: Yeah but it's all good, Martha saved us

Doctor: That she did, right then, Rose, you stay here with the King and Queen, Martha you come with me and show me all the defences.

Rose: Why can't I come with you?

Doctor: Because I've only just got you back, I want you safe, I'm not going to lose you again, and besides you know the basic controls of how to operate the TARDIS in case of an emergency, Martha doesn't.

Rose: Okay

Doctor: Rose you look after their majesties, King Charles.

King Charles II: Yes Doctor

Doctor: Please make sure Rose is safe

King Charles II: Of course

Rose: Be back soon

Doctor: You got it, now come here

(Rose and the Doctor hug and kiss before he leaves the room with Martha)

**End of Chapter**

* * *

I know this chapter is short but I tried adding more to it and it ruined it a little, I'll make sure that the next chapter is longer though, I promise.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

(Martha is leading the Doctor to and from each point of entry and or exit to Buckingham Palace where defences have been reinforced against the Sontarans and Rutans)

Doctor: This is all looks pretty good Martha, well done.

Martha: Thanks Doctor, you know you've been much happier since Rose came back aboard the TARDIS.

Doctor: Have I?

Martha: Yeah

Doctor: Well that's because I never thought I'd see her again.

Martha: I know, she seems like a nice person.

Doctor: Oh she is, she's the best, helped me through some tough times.

Martha: Really!

Doctor: Yeah, I met her at a really bitter point in my history, I was full of anger and I suppose you could say I was full of self-loathing and hatred as well.

Martha: Why was that? Why did you hate yourself so much?

Doctor: Rose was the first person I allowed to travel with me after the Time War so not only was a feeling extremely lonely, I hated myself for the things I did during the war, Rose was the one that made me better. She helped me to see the good in not only the people and things around me but also in myself.

Martha: You make her sound like a miracle worker.

Doctor: I suppose you could say she is yeah, hold on Martha, are you jealous?

Martha: No, why would you think that?

Doctor: Come on, talk to me.

Martha: I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at her, plus she's the first person I've met that also travelled with you.

Doctor: Martha, listen to me, I have travelled with many, many people and they all hold a special place in my hearts, now come on, let's go to the next one.

(With Rose, King Charles and Queen Catherine)

King Charles II: So, Dame Rose, how long have you known the Doctor?

Rose: A couple of years, I first met him when he showed up at where I used to work, he helped me to escape as well as the other people there of course and then he blew it up, he actually blew up my place of work.

Queen Catherine: Why?

Rose: There were aliens at work.

King Charles II: Naturally, which ones?

Rose: They were called Autons, living plastic controlled by something called the Nestene Consciousness and like all other evil creatures they wanted to take over the world.

Queen Catherine: Last time we met the Doctor he said all manner of creatures seem to take advantage of the fact that this planet is quite primitive.

Rose: Yeah, but trust me, there are people all over the place, working to protect the people of this world.

King Charles II: You being one of them Dame Rose.

Rose: Yeah

(Back with Martha and the Doctor a few minutes later, they are on their way back up the stairs when they hear a woman scream and the Doctor immediately recognises the scream as Rose's)

Doctor: Rose!

(The Doctor starts running towards the scream followed by Martha)

**End of Chapter **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

(Rose is talking with the King and Queen when a bunch of aliens (Rutans) transport into the room so she makes Charles and Catherine stand between her and the TARDIS)

Rose: (whispers to the King and Queen) When I give the signal get into the TARDIS, ok?

Queen Catherine: Ok

Rutan Leader: I am leader of the Rutan Host, which of you three speaks for the planet?

King Charles II: I do, I am Charles the Second and by the grace of god I am King of England, Scotland, France and Ireland and Defender of the Faith.

Rose: With respect your majesty, I know more about extra terrestrial matters, so maybe I should do this?

King Charles II: I cannot let you do that Dame Rose, this is my home and country this creatures are invading, I will speak for humanity.

Queen Catherine: Charles, maybe Rose here is right, she does know more about this sort of thing.

Rutan Leader: Have you come to an arrangement about who speaks for your race?

Rose: Yes, I do.

Rutan Leader: And who are you?

Rose: I am Rose Tyler, and I, am a friend of the Doctor

(There is a silence in the room)

Rose: That's right, I know the Doctor and I know exactly what he would want me to say at this point in proceedings. According to Article 15 of the Shadow Proclamation I order you to leave this planet and its people alone.

(Then the Rutan shoots out a beam of Light which causes Rose to scream out and fall to the floor)

Queen Catherine: What do we do?

King Charles II: We must get her into the TARDIS, please open the door and I will carry her inside.

(Queen Catherine then opens the TARDIS door and steps inside while King Charles picks Rose up and carries her inside. Meanwhile the Rutan Leader and its underlings shoot more beams at them but they are protected by the TARDIS force field. The Queen closes the door behind her husband who walks up the rampway and carefully lays Rose out on the floor)

Queen Catherine: Charles, there must be some sorcery in this place, it's dimensions are much more vast inside.

King Charles II: We shall worry about that at a later time, first we must wake up Dame Rose here.

(After a few minutes they do manage to wake Rose up)

Rose: What happened?

Queen Catherine: That thing shot you with a beam of light at you and you passed out for a few minutes

Rose: How did I get into the TARDIS?

King Charles II: I carried you

Rose: Thank you your majesty, now, we have to get the Doctor and Martha before anything happens to them as well.

(Rose gets up and goes over to stand next to the TARDIS console)

King Charles II: How are you planning on getting them?

Rose: Well if I can find the right button I can get the TARDIS to land around them which would help, especially if they are in danger.

Queen Catherine: And which button is that?

Rose: This one

(Rose then presses a button and a hologram of the Doctor appears)

King Charles II: What sorcery is this?

Rose: It's not sorcery, it's science.

Doctor Hologram: This is Emergency programme Alpha 1 meaning that I am either missing or otherwise engaged away from the TARDIS so to get me back please press the red button 2 down from the button pressed to activate this hologram and then use the Space-Time Locator and the Helmic Regulator to accurately plot the course to me.

(The Hologram then disappears and Rose does as it said)

Rose: You err, might wanna hold on - tight

Queen Catherine: To what may I ask?

Rose: Anything

(Then the Time Rotor starts to move up and down and the TARDIS starts to move)

End of Chapter


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

(The Doctor and Martha just round the corner of the corridor in which the door the King and Queen's Private Chambers is)

Doctor: Right, now, we'll have to be really, really quiet.

Martha: Sure

(They get a couple of metres closer to the door when the TARDIS materialises around them)

Rose: All aboard!

(The Doctor runs towards Rose and hugs her)

Doctor: Rose, I heard you scream, are you ok?

Rose: I'm fine Doctor, thanks to King Charles here

Doctor: Thank you your majesty, for looking after her.

King Charles II: You are welcome Doctor

Martha: So what went on to cause you to go into the TARDIS?

Queen Catherine: Some creatures arrived and began attacking, we had to escape.

Doctor: What creatures?

Rose: They called themselves Rutans

Doctor: Rutans, are you sure?

Rose: Yes

Doctor: Oh, this is not good, not good at all.

Rose: Why?

Doctor: The Rutans are the creatures that are fighting the Sontarans in the war I told you about.

King Charles II: What are we going to do?

Doctor: Get them off this planet for starters

Martha: And how are we going to do that?

Doctor: I have no idea, correction, I have one.

(In the Shadow Proclamation several thousand light years away the Shadow Architect, Madame Lenora is sitting at her desk when the TARDIS materialises in the corner of her office and the Judoon with her take arms)

Madame Lenora: Stand down, it is the Doctor

(The Doctor, Rose, Martha, King Charles II and Queen Catherine exit the TARDIS)

Madame Lenora: Doctor, how good it is to see you again, I'm guessing you are here to once again ask for my help and the help of the Proclamation.

Doctor: Oh yes I am

Madame Lenora: Can you introduce me to your companions?

Doctor: Oh, right, of course, allow me to introduce Rose Tyler and Martha Jones, my current travelling companions and their majesties King Charles II and Queen Catherine of England.

Madame Lenora: Are they not meant to be on Earth in the 17th Century.

Doctor: They are, yes, but we have a little problem

Madame Lenora: And what is this problem?

Doctor: The Sontarans and the Rutans have decided to make 17th Century London their new Battleground.

Madame Lenora: I see, I shall send my best to help you in our Time Ships, I shall just need the date and time which you are about to return to.

Doctor: Let me input them into your computer.

(The Doctor does that)

Madame Lenora: Thank you

Doctor: You are welcome, now if you excise us, everyone back into the TARDIS.

(In the control room)

King Charles II: What now Doctor?

Doctor: Now Charles me old mucka, we get rid of you alien problem

End of Chapter


	12. Author's Note

**Author's Note**

I know that this story is not historically accurate (i.e. Buckingham Palace wasn't built at that time and King Charles wasn't as serious) but I'm not trying to be accurate in the slightest, this is just a story that came to me in my head one day and I'm going to roll with it. As for the Buckingham Palace thing, I actually didn't know that it wasn't built then. As for Charles being serious and not a party animal that's because it's a serious situation (there is an alien war going on). I hope that all of this is ok with you and that you continue to read this story.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

(The TARDIS lands in the cellar of Buckingham Palace and all 5 people exit the ship to find a few servants hidden behind shelves and the like, hiding from the Rutans)

Servant 1: Your majesties, how did you get down here and what are you doing here?

King Charles II: Well Samuel, isn't it?

Samuel: Yes sire

King Charles II: Myself and the Queen are down here to hide from those creatures up there, as for how we got here, this box brought us to this place, it may seem like witchcraft but it is not, it is science.

Doctor: It's like King Charles said we are here because we didn't want to arouse suspicion from those things, who are called Rutans by the way and do not worry, I will stop them and everything will go back to normal, I promise.

Servant 2: And how can we trust you sir?

Queen Catherine: Cecily isn't it, you can trust this man, he was saved myself and my husband in the past and he is an expert with these sorts of creatures.

Cecily: Of course ma'am, I do apologise sir ... sorry I did not catch your name?

Doctor: That's because I didn't give it, it's the Doctor, these are my friends Rose and Martha, now you Samuel, tell us what's been going on please?

Samuel: Yes of course, well when those things arrived, they began attacking people, there are men and women lying on the ground up there, we're not sure whether they are dead or alive, that is when us lucky few managed to escape down here, they have not found us yet.

Doctor: And they won't, not if I can help it, I promise you that, now, from here can we access the servants corridors, they most likely haven't used those, so they would be a good way to traverse the Palace without them finding out?

Samuel, Yes, through that door in the corner you can access the corridor that will take you alongside most of the downstairs rooms, then if you carry on going you can climb the stairs to go to the upper floors.

Doctor: Perfect, so this is the plan, me and Rose here are gonna go see what's going on and I want you guys to stay here, ok? The help we just went to get will be arriving soon, but I want to see if we can resolve this before they get here, so that excessive force is not used. Martha I want you to stay here, and if we are not back in half an hour, I want you to do what Rose did, get everyone inside the TARDIS and get it to materialise around us, got it?

Martha: Yes Doctor

Doctor: Good, c'mon Rose, let's go.

King Charles II: Hold on Doctor, do you want me to come with you?

Doctor: No Charles, you're fine here, besides, I don't want you dying, it's not your time.

King Charles II: Damn it man, this is my country, surely I can do something?

Doctor: You can, make sure everyone here is ok, it's not always about the thousands, but about the individuals as well. Now everyone, stay quiet, got it.

(Rose and the Doctor then go through the door to the servants corridor)

**End of Chapter**


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

(A few minutes later in the servants corridor, the Doctor and Rose are walking around quietly, so as not to arouse suspicion from the Rutans)

Rose: Why'd you want me to come with you?

Doctor: I love you Rose, I want to keep you safe, you're the most precious thing in my life.

Rose: I love you too Doctor, it's thanks to that I am who I am, I was just a simple shop girl from Peckham, but now I am so much more, and it's because of you, you've shown me a better way to live your life, so thank you.

Doctor: You are welcome, now come on, I think I hear something up ahead.

(The Doctor and Rose creep along the corridor. Meanwhile back with Martha in the cellar)

Cecily: So do we just wait?

Martha: Yes, trust me, the Doctor knows what he's doing, and Rose too of course, they, have done things like this for a while, him more than her but still.

(Maud comes forward)

Martha: Oh hi Maud, wasn't it?

Maud: Yes ma'am

Martha: How are you after your fright earlier?

Maud: I am well thank you, I just wanted to ask you something?

Martha: What is it?

Maud: Do you know anything about those creatures?

Martha: The only thing I know is that they have been in a war that's lasted thousands and thousands of years with the same race of creatures you encountered this morning.

Queen Catherine: How is that possible, the planet is not that old?

Martha: Oh yes it is, Planet Earth is over 4 billion years old.

King Charles II: It is!

Martha: Yes, now everyone, I want you sit as close to the TARDIS as possible, just in case anything happens.

(Everyone then shuffles around to sit closer to the ship, in the process a man named Edmund trips over and hurts his wrist)

Edmund: Ouch, I think I've done in my wrist.

Martha: Let me have a look

Samuel: Surely the man needs a Physician

Martha: And he's got one, sort of, I'm in training, back home.

Samuel: You are?

Martha: What a woman can't be a doctor, especially one of my skin colour? Never mind, what's your name?

Edmund: Tis Edmund Miss

Martha: Well Edmund, can I just have a look at your wrist please?

Edmund: Yes

(Martha examines Edmund's hand)

Martha: Looks like you've got an injury to the Scaphoid Bone, you need to keep it still, is there any spare cloth in here?

Samuel: What about if I rip a section off of this spare table cloth?

Martha: Perfect, can you do that for me, make sure you rip off a large enough section

(Samuel rips off a section of cloth and hands it to Martha who makes a sling to keep Edmund's wrist still)

Edmund: Thank you

Martha: You're welcome, just remember to keep the joint still and if you continue to have pain, seek another physician.

(The group continue to talk amongst themselves. Back with the Doctor and Rose, who stop outside a room)

Rose: Are they in there?

Doctor: Yes, now Rose you have to be quiet, I'm gonna open the door a crack so I can hear what's going on, ok.

Rose: Okay

(The Doctor opens the door a smidgen so he can hear what's going on)

**End of Chapter**


	15. Author Note 2

**Author's Note 2**

I know, not what you were expecting right, sorry. Basically, I am very, very stuck on this story, so I was wondering if anyone had any ideas and if so, PM me please. Thanks :D


End file.
